Club de duel, et plus si affinitées
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: Quelles sont les différences entre Emilie, élève de Serdaigle, et le Professeur Rogue ? Il y en a trop...mais un point commun...leur but. RATING M !


**Salut ! alors voilà, encore un rating M (attention~~~~~~) que j'ai basé au départ sur une réecriture du Club de Duel du tome 2 et du film =) ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Émilie traversait le grand hall, par cette froide journée de décembre, lorsque levant la tête de son bouquin de sortilèges de dernière année, elle remarqua le troupeau qui s'agitait devant le panneau d'affichage. Elle s'approcha, profitant de son statut de préfète en chef pour se frayer un chemin et découvrit l'affiche. Le professeur Lockhart avait enfin ouvert son club de duel et le premier numéro se déroulait ce soir. Elle poussa un soupir, ce prof' était un parfait incapable, un idiot même et elle se doutait que ces histoires n'étaient que des histoires justement. Pourtant, cela pourrait être enrichissant comme expérience. Elle enregistra dans un coin de son cerveau l'heure de début et retourna à son livre, se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers la Grande Salle presque vide qui servait de salle d'étude avant le dîner. Elle s'installa seule à un bout de table et sorti son devoir de potion, dans le but de finir les 90cm demandés par Rogue.<p>

Le professeur Rogue justement passait entre les rangs d'élèves, surveillant dans un silence de mort leurs travaux et empêchant quiconque de faire quoique ce soit par sa simple présence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Émilie, qui frissonna, avant de continuer son tour de garde. Elle continua son travail sur la potion Tue-loup et jetant quelques petits coups d'oeil au professeur, histoire de vérifier s'il n'était pas dans les parages. Émilie avait toujours eu de petits soucis avec ce professeur, principalement parce qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à avoir de bonnes notes, et à le défier, mais aussi parce qu'en ses sept ans d'études ici, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, qu'il le savait et qu'elle adorait le voir transformer sa jalousie en méchanceté.

Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle jubilait à l'idée de voir les lèvres de Rogue trembler et son regard devenir mauvais à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de petit ami, ce qui arrivait plus souvent que de coutume. Elle n'avait aucune prétention sur son professeur, n'attendait et, en fait, ne souhaitait plus rien de sa part, c'était juste devenu marrant. Et cette année, particulièrement éprouvante pour les professeurs à cause de la Chambre des Secrets le rendait spécialement irritable. Elle se replongea dans son devoir sans remarquer la salle qui se vidait peu à peu de ses étudiants. Une voix masculine et forte la tira de sa réflexion, dans laquelle elle se demandait si l'on pouvait atténuer les effets indésirables de la potion en réussissant à y intégrer la même base que pour les potions de relaxation. Elle leva résolument les yeux vers Rogue, avec l'air de dédain qu'elle lui avait volé et souffla impoliment avant de ranger ses affaires. Émilie posa la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, fixa le professeur avant de lui tirer la langue comme si s'était parfaitement naturel et de lui tendre son devoir fini. Il le lui arracha carrément des mains avant de s'approcher avec son air mauvais.

-Je vous ai prévenu que si vous vous montriez encore insolente, j'allai vous dénoncer au directeur.

-Nous savons tous deux que faire ça reviendrait à admettre que cela vous fait quelque chose de savoir qu'une élève ait envie de vous Professeur, répondit elle dans un large sourire, et c'est la seule chose que je veux vous voir faire.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais vous m'entendez ? Maintenant déguerpissez.

Émilie le salua avant de se diriger joyeusement vers le hall puis vers son dortoir dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle aimait ces joutes verbales autant que le Quidditch ou même la magie elle même. Sans parler à personne, elle passa rapidement sous la douche, avant de se jeter sur son lit et de se remettre à lire. Elle s'était dit que cette fois, étudier les sortilèges ne serait pas du luxe pour ce soir. Elle redescendit dans la Grande Salle où elle retrouva sa place en bout de la table de Serdaigle. Dumbledore se chargea en début de repas de rappeler les horaires du club de duel, et le repas fut servi. Elle prit son temps pour manger, tout en feuilletant son livre de sortilèges, se resservant de la tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle au moins trois fois pour seul dîner. Lockhart se leva bruyamment et alla glisser un mot à l'oreille du professeur Rogue qui hocha la tête avec une moue agacée. Elle croisa le regard du maître des potions avant que ce dernier ne se lève et disparaisse par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Sans la moindre curiosité, elle retourna à sa tarte, ayant l'habitude de voir la chauve-souris des cachots se faufiler dans des passages dérobés . Ayant terminé son repas, elle monta en vitesse poser son livre dans son dortoir avant d'aller profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avant le début de la séance dans le parc. La nuit était tombée violemment aujourd'hui, le froid aussi, plus perçant que d'habitude. Elle sentait les bourrasques froides lui traverser la chair jusqu'à ses os et préféra rentrer vers la chaleur du château.

Émilie se glissa dans la Grande Salle spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Les tables des maisons avaient disparu, laissant place à une estrade dorée recouverte d'un tapis bleu nuit avec des croissants de lunes dorés le tout éclairé par des chandelles flottantes dans le noir du plafond magique. Une foule d'élève était rassemblée, baguette en main en attente du commencement. Elle se plaça dans un coin de la salle et observa la scène d'air air distrait. Soudain, sous les acclamations de filles gonflées d'hormones, Gilderoy Lockhart monta sur l'estrade, vêtu tout comme à son habitude d'un costume impeccable ainsi que d'une cape nonchalamment accrochée en travers de son torse recouvert d'un plastron en tissu gris. Il lançait un sourire joyeux à tous les élèves de l'assemblée et agita une main pour demander le silence.

-Est ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de défense dans le but de vous apprendre à vous protéger contre une éventuelle agression, comme cela m'est arrivé maintes et maintes fois. Pour plus de détails, je vous renvois à mes livres, dit il en détachant sa cape avant de la lancer dans le public. Je vous présente mon assistant, le professeur Rogue, qui a très sportivement accepté de m'aider pour la petite démonstration. N'ayez crainte, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Faîtes moi confiance, ajouta t il avec un sourire éclatant de ses dents parfaitement blanches tandis que Rogue montait sur l'estrade, vêtu de noir et bras croisés tenant d'une main sa baguette. Il fixa Lockhart avec un rictus mauvais alors que ce dernier continuait de sourire. Émilie se retînt de rire, cherchant plutôt un moyen de faire enrager Rogue. Elle s'approcha d' Angelina, une griffondor et lui parla à l'oreille.

-Pourrais tu me prêter la cape de Lockhart un instant je te prie ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre avec un regard suspicieux en serrant plus fort la cape.

-Je veux juste la tenir un instant, je reste près de toi et je te la rend après, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Angelina fini par acquiescer et lui tendit la cape. Émilie la remercia, et reposa son attention sur l'estrade où étaient les deux professeurs. Ils se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent avant de reculer de plusieurs pas et de se mettre en garde. Lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, Rogue dévia rapidement son regard sur l'assemblée et s'arrêta un instant sur Émilie. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que la cape de cet incapable de Lockhart trônait entre ses bras. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire alors que la serdaigle rendait déjà la cape à Angelina. Les lèvres de Rogue tremblaient, laissant voir ses dents, le rendant particulièrement menaçant alors que Lockhart se mettait à compter.

-Un... Deux... Trois...

Rogue fit un mouvement habile et allongea sa baguette vers son adversaire tout en avançant sa jambe, faisant au passage claquer le talon de sa botte.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! S'écria t il.

Un éclair sortit de sa baguette et frappa Lockhart, qui se souleva avant d'être projeté en bout de l'estrade, s'affalant dans un bruit sourd. Un sourire de dédain s'inscrivit sur le visage du professeur de potions tandis qu'il reprenait une position normale, sous les applaudissements des Serpentards et d'Émilie qui se riait des élèves inquiètes pour ce bouffon de Gilderoy. Il se releva tant bien que mal, légèrement débraillé et fit bonne figure.

-C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous comptiez faire et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher je n'aurai eu aucun mal à le faire. Bien mettez vous tous par deux, et montrez nous ce dont vous êtes capables !

Les deux professeurs descendirent de l'estrade et s'activèrent à former les binômes. Émilie observa Rogue qui s'occupait du trio d'or avec un sourire glacial et son air narquois, avant de se retourner à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser. Son regard mauvais se posa sur la jeune femme qui lui souriait et il s'approcha.

-Vous n'avez pas d'adversaire Miss ? Demanda t il tout en continuant de s'avancer vers elle

-Je préférerais un partenaire Monsieur.

-Mettez vous en garde.

Il sortit sa baguette, et se mit en position avant même d'avoir laissé le temps à Émilie de réagir. Celle ci salua le professeur d'un signe de tête avant de se mettre en garde à son tour. Avec un grand sourire ironique, Rogue attaqua.

-_Rictusempra _!

-_Protego_ ! _Furunculus_ !

Dans un mouvement de baguette, Rogue dévia le sort qui parti frapper un élève de poufsouffle. Ce dernier se retrouva couvert de pustules jaunâtres avant de s'évanouir mais le professeur répliquait déjà.

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Le sort prit Émilie de vitesse, la faisant s'envoler jusqu'au mur où elle se cogna avant de se relever, rageuse. Elle pointa résolument sa baguette vers le maître des potions et hurla.

-_Genua precumbere_ !

Le sort frappa le professeur à la poitrine et il tomba à genoux au sol, comme maintenu par une force invisible. Son visage était crispé dans un rictus de douleur alors qu'il devait user de toute sa force mentale pour se libérer du sortilège. Émilie resta en garde, les yeux rivés sur Rogue qui réussi à se lever et semblait furieux.

-On ne joue plus Miss. _Impedimenta_ !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de se retrouver sous l'emprise d'un sortilège d'entrave mais elle sorti du contrôle par un habile sortilège informulé.

-_Incarcerem_ !

-_Protego_ !

-Vous êtes à court d'idée professeur ?

-Pas tout à fait ! _Incendio_ !

L'uniforme d'Émilie prit soudain feu, la forçant à baisser sa garde pour essayer d'empêcher les flammes de lui lécher le visage et c'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour lancer l'ultime sort.

-_Levicorpus_ !

Elle se retrouva maintenue en l'air par la cheville, son sang commençant à battre furieusement dans sa tête. Elle essaya de se débattre et envoya une ribambelle de sortilèges sur Rogue, le manquant à chaque coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et n'eut aucun mal à être désarmée avant de retomber délicatement au sol. Rogue se pencha vers elle et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et poussa sa main pour finalement se lever seule avant d'épousseter sa robe de sorcière. Les élèves s'étaient mis en cercle autours d'eux durant le combat et repartaient s'entraîner en utilisant les sortilèges qui avaient été lancés entre Rogue et Émilie.

-Je pense que vingt points pour Serdaigle seraient une bonne récompense non ? Demanda Rogue

-C'est possible...

-Et, ajouta t il discrètement, je pourrais vous inviter à boire un verre après la séance, à mon appartement.

-Vous pourriez mais je ne suis pas sûre de venir, alors ne m'attendez pas toute la nuit, répondit elle en s'éloignant car Lockhart s'approchait dangereusement. Celui ci se jeta presque sur Rogue.

-Severus ! C'était très intéressant comme démonstration. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'y prêter mais...

-Peut être vaudrait il mieux commencer par leur apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts Lockhart, dit Rogue en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Vous avez raison, alors, il me faudrait deux volontaires...Potter et heu...Weasley !

-La baguette de Weasley fait des ravages, nous enverrons Potter à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumettes, annonça Rogue d'un ton plat, puis je suggérer quelqu'un de ma propre maison. Malefoy par exemple ?

-Excellente idée ! Approuva Lockhart ne remarquant pas le sourire perfide de Rogue, venez là tous les deux. Harry, quand Draco pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça.

Il leva sa propre baguette, exécuta des gestes compliqués avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains et tombe au sol. Il se dépêcha de la ramasser sous le regard narquois du maître des potions qui glissa un conseil à l'oreille de Malefoy. Émilie se douta que ce devait être quelque chose d'intéressant car elle les vit partager un sourire. Lockhart compta jusqu'à trois et Draco lança rapidement son sort, ne laissant aucune chance à Harry. Un serpent noir se dressa devant lui, prêt à mordre, et Rogue croisa le regard amusé d'Émilie avant de s'approcher du serpent.

-Ne bougez pas Potter, dit il d'une voix tranquille avec son visage qui reflétait le profond ravissement de voir Harry aussi décontenancé. Je vais vous en débarrasser...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par l'autre professeur, au grand dam de la jeune fille qui attendait la prouesse de Rogue.

-Je m'en occupe, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur le serpent.

Ce dernier fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin dans un grand bruit avant de se redresser, furieux et de se retourner vers un élève, visiblement prêt à attaquer. Étrangement Harry s'approcha et à la surprise générale, parla une langue inconnue et incompréhensible aux oreilles d'Émilie, qui ressemblait en fait à un sifflement. Le serpent recula et s'approcha calmement de Harry avant d'être anéanti par Rogue dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Émilie capta le regard particulièrement mauvais du professeur et trembla tout en remerciant le ciel de ne pas être à la place de Harry. Le trio d'or s'éclipsa ce qui marqua la fin de la séance, Lockhart se chargea de débarrasser la salle et de faire partir les élèves alors que Rogue sortait en trombe pour aller raconter les événements au directeur tout en lançant un sourire désolé à la jeune serdaigle qui retourna dans son dortoir en traînant des pieds. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait envisager de répondre à l'invitation douteuse de Rogue mais...Si en fait, elle avait envie d'y aller. Simplement parce qu'elle se doutait de ce qui se cachait malicieusement derrière le coup du dernier verre. Elle s'allongea en short et débardeur sur son lit, bras croisés sous sa nuque et regarda le plafond tout en s'imaginant différents scénarios pour la soirée loupée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva à rêver de Rogue nu sur un canapé en train de lire un bouquin à la reliure de cuir, environ trois heures près être revenue du club de duel, qu'elle se décida à aller le voir. Quitte à le réveiller. Elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et des ballerines, et sorti de la salle commune. Prudemment, elle descendit les marches de la tour d'astronomie et se retrouva dans le couloir du septième étage. Même si elle était prise en flagrant délit par un professeur en ronde, elle avait l'alibi de son statut de préfet en chef, et n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans le dortoir de Serdaigle, ce qui était faux mais ne serait pas vérifié. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle mentait, devant la presque perfection de ses résultats ? Elle avança en restant quand même sur ses gardes et préféra passer par des passages dérobés derrière les tableaux.

Le temps qu'elle mit à arriver aux cachots lui sembla une éternité et de plus, elle avait froid et grelottait. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Rogue, cachés derrière le portrait d'un sorcier qui dormait près d'un chaudron en étain. Émilie se racla la gorge pour réveiller le sorcier et lui demanda d'aller chercher Rogue pour une urgence, tout en mettant en avant son insigne. Sans trop marquer d'opposition, le sorcier disparût, avant de revenir et de lui dire d'attendre. Au bout d'un moment, le portrait pivota, montrant l'entrée d'un couloir qui menait à une porte de bois d'où sortait des filés de lumière par les côtés. Émilie frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et entra dans un salon spacieux entouré de larges fenêtres qui laissaient passer une lumière d'un vert bleuté. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'appartement de Rogue se trouvait sous le lac en voyant des algues se balancer au rythme du courant. Il y avait un large bureau sur lequel trônait un paquet monumental de copies, un alignement parfait de plumes toutes noires, et la baguette du professeur posée sur un socle en métal argenté, situé à gauche de l'entrée, et qui faisait face au salon à proprement parlé. Il était composé d'un ensemble de meubles en cuir noir, un canapé particulièrement long recouvert de quelques coussins de velours vert ainsi que deux fauteuils dont l'un, placé près d'une cheminée en marbre semblait plus usé que l'autre, le tout entourant une table basse en bois foncé et verre où étaient disposés quatre verres retournés et une bouteille de ce qui était probablement du whisky pur feu. Et Rogue était juste en face d'elle, la regardant observer son appartement, droit dans ses vêtements noirs habituels mais Émilie remarqua que les boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts au niveau du col. Ce signe de laisser aller de la part du professeur la mit à l'aise sans qu'il n'eut à faire autre chose car d'un coup, il semblait plus humain aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'était donc pas une urgence. J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit il

-Si c'était une urgence ! S'indigna Émilie en souriant, j'étais seule, en fraude dans le couloir particulièrement mal chauffé de votre repère, tout cela pour vous dire que j'acceptais de prendre un verre avec vous.

-Quel sens des priorités ! Ironisa Rogue

-Ne vous montrez pas désobligeant professeur, où je m'en vais. Déjà que je vous en veux de ne pas m'avoir laissé gagner le duel...

-Pourquoi aurais je fait une chose pareille ? Demanda t il en s'approchant d'elle. J'étais le meilleur, j'ai donc gagné. Vous n'aviez qu'à mieux vous battre Miss.

-Vous m'avez pris en traître ! Je ne...

Elle fût coupée dans sa réplique par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes pour un instant et elle se sentit rougir brusquement lorsque se furent les mains fines et puissantes de Rogue qui s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille, la serrant contre le corps du professeur. Émilie ne savait pas quoi faire car étrangement, dans ses rêves, c'était toujours elle qui se montrait entreprenante et non pas lui qu'elle voyait comme quelqu'un de froid.

-Vous m'avez encore pris en traître professeur, lança t elle en se détachant plus facilement que prévu de lui. C'était déloyal. Je ne jouerais pas avec vous si vous trichez.

-Je ne vous ai pris en traître, vous n'aviez qu'à être prête.

Émilie glissa sa main sur le torse du professeur, remontant de manière continue vers son cou où elle s'agrippa avant de déposer un, puis plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres pâles. Il y répondit délicatement, tout en ouvrant la robe de chambre bleu et argent de la serdaigle. Il la fit glisser au sol dans un mouvement de main imperceptible, une caresse semblable à celle d'une brise d'été et l'étoffe se retrouva aux pieds de la jeune fille. Émilie eut la sensation d'être particulièrement vulnérable aux yeux de cet homme, alors qu'elle se collait encore plus à lui, laissant ses mains s'attaquer doucement aux boutons de la chemise noire de Rogue, devant lui dans son petit pyjama blanc. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, et même loin de là, mais elle se sentait intimidée pour une raison inconnue et qui souhaitait le demeurer. Leur contact s'était fait doux et délicat, avec respect, probablement que le professeur faisait son possible pour ne pas la brusquer mais Émilie n'avait pas besoin de tant d'attention de sa part. Elle le voulait, là, ce soir, sur le sol ou le bureau, dans un coin de mur, sur le fauteuil où il s'installait pour lire, dans son lit ou dans sa douche, n'importe où à partir du moment ou il était avec elle. Lui mordillant l'oreille, elle lui glissa :

-Laissez moi faire professeur, vous semblez... un peu perdu.

Elle arracha la chemise de Rogue, faisant voler les boutons dans toute la pièce et le mit torse nus sans plus de cérémonie. Elle caressa son torse du bout de ses ongles vernis, avant de descendre vers son pantalon et d'enlever la ceinture de cuir pour la jeter au sol. Elle se mit à genoux, tirant le pantalon vers le bas, en prenant soin de passer ses mains sur ses jambes, puis se releva dans un mouvement gracieux qui donnait à Rogue l'occasion de voir son décolleté et de sentir pleinement contre lui le corps de la jeune fille. Bien que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler dans le cou du professeur, il était encore presque insensible, comme s'il se retenait.

Cela vexa Émilie qui prit ça comme un nouveau défi, elle poussa Rogue vers le canapé où il tomba, avant de lui grimper dessus. Ni une, ni deux, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et leurs langues se mêlèrent, tandis qu'elle sentait les mains fortes de l'homme se balader sur elle puis remonter vers ses seins ,agrippées à son débardeur de pyjama. Elle l'aida à le retirer avant de le laisser choir sur le sol et de porter son attention sur le torse du professeur. Elle l'embrassa, joua avec ses tétons tout en caressant de ses doigts ses cotes légèrement cabrées sous son corps à califourchon. Les mains de Rogue se hasardèrent un instant sur ses fesses, avant d'établir leur campement sur ses seins qu'elles tâtaient amoureusement.

Mais Émilie ne sentait rien chez son professeur qui pouvait la pousser à aller plus loin, à croire qu'il ne désirait absolument rien chez elle. Sans ménagement, elle le força à s'asseoir avant de le plaquer contre le dossier du canapé, toujours assise à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle attrapa ses mains et les déposa sur ses fesses, tandis que les siennes entouraient le cou de Rogue qui embrassait le haut de son torse, puis donna un coup de hanches, puis un autre jusqu'à arriver à un rythme répétitif qui simulait l'acte entre leurs sexes toujours enchaînés derrière un morceau de vêtement. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, de même que celle du professeur lequel tenait fermement les fesses d'Émilie, l'aidant dans ses va et vient factices. Entre ses jambes, l'attribut de Rogue se durcissait et se dressait enfin, comme libéré de plusieurs années d'abstinence évidente et elle glissa une main sous le boxer tendu, caressant le sexe en érection. Son professeur émit un grognement de contentement tandis que la main agile de la jeune fille faisait habillement augmenter son débit sanguin tout en embrassant ses lèvres avec passion, l'autre main posée sur son épaule transpirante. Soudain le corps du maître des potions se cabra, et un liquide coula sur la main d'Émilie, mouillant au passage le boxer noir déjà humide de sueur, avant de retomber dans un souffle rauque. Elle retira sa main et embrassa Rogue sur la bouche, l'entourant de ses bras et le collant encore plus contre elle, tenu entre ses jambes, dans une étreinte. Elle sentait que le professeur fatiguait, ayant perdu l'habitude de se genre de pratiques mais elle, ne faisait que commencer.

Il avait voulu qu'elle vienne, il devrait s'y plier. Elle se détacha de lui, l'invitant à se lever à son tour du canapé où son corps chaud s'était collé au cuir du canapé, et le tira vers la porte,qu'elle devina être celle de la chambre du professeur, en le tenant par le boxer avec son index. Il la suivit, tout en laissant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de la guider vers son lit et de l'y jeter sans ménagement. Il l'observa un instant avec un sourire carnassier avant de se placer au dessus d'elle et de l'embrasser tout en faisait descendre son shorty au niveau de ses mollets, puis de ses pieds avant de le brandir, victorieux sous le regard amusé d'Émilie à présent nue. Il enleva son boxer, avant de se placer à la verticale sur le corps de la jeune fille, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et d'embrasser sa poitrine. Émilie tînt la tête de Rogue alors que ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient le corps, et la força à descendre vers son intimité. Il lécha l'intérieur des ses cuisses, avant de plonger sa langue entre les jambes légèrement pliées d'Émilie. Cette dernière gémit longuement sous les coups de langue particulièrement incisifs du professeur qui faisaient des va et vient puissants, avant d'exulter en un cris de plaisir. Il s'assit à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, haletant, ses cheveux dégoulinants de transpiration qui lui collaient au visage lui donnant l'air d'un athlète en pleine course et elle s'assit elle aussi, l'entourant de ses jambes et s'accrochant à son dos qui se soulevait au rythme endiablé de sa respiration. Il se redressa brusquement, plaçant ainsi son sexe de telle manière qu'en un coup de hanche, il la pénétra, lui tirant un nouveau cris de jouissance avant qu'elle ne se rallonge sur le dos, le tirant avec elle. Il commença ses mouvements de bassin avec toute la force dont il disposait malgré son âge, la faisant gémir à chaque fois encore plus fort.

Le lit tapait violemment contre le mur de la chambre au rythme de leurs deux corps liés, et il semblait sur le point de lâcher avant de s'arrêter brusquement en même temps que Rogue qui, dans un gémissement grave sentait sa libération approcher, tandis que les ongles de la serdaigle s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Dans un ultime coup de reins, il mit fin à leur ébat avant de s'effondrer sur le corps d'Émilie qui respirait difficilement, harassée. Son cœur battait la chamade, alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui du professeur qui soufflait bruyamment. Il l'embrassa avant de se dégager d'elle et de s'allonger sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Son torse se levait encore irrégulièrement et Émilie posa sa tête dessus. Il lui caressa les cheveux, autant pour se calmer que pour la détendre elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour.

-Je suis claquée, dit elle dans un souffle

-Pourtant c'est moi le plus âgé.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais plus claquée que vous professeur... C'était...

-Oui, c'était...je ne sais pas quel adjectif utiliser...

-C'était whaou.

-Oui...vivement la prochaine fois.

Émilie se redressa et se pencha au dessus du visage de son amant, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était pas qu'un coup d'un seul soir, avant de monter à califourchon sur lui.

-Ouf ! ne me dites pas que vous voulez recommencer Miss ?

-Non, pas ce soir, dit elle en rigolant. Je me demandais juste comment j'allais réussir à ne pas vous sauter dessus à chaque fois que je vais vous voir durant la journée.

-Vous allez faire comme moi, lancer des regards de biais qui veulent dire plus de choses qu'ils ne le laissent paraître, vous observerez discrètement chacun de mes mouvements, vous contrôlerez les pensées salaces qui vont traverseront l'esprit à chaque mot de ma part, à chaque mouvement de mes lèvres, en vous disant qu'une fois le soir, dans mes appartements, je vous ferai l'amour, et qu'il n'y aura plus que vous et moi.

-Et si jamais, on ne peut pas attendre le soir ? Demanda t elle avec un sourire coquin

-On s'arrangera pour le faire comprendre à l'autre et puis, une heure de cours manquée n'a jamais tué personne.

Émilie embrassa fougueusement le professeur, encadrant son visage de ses mains avant de descendre de lui et de s'allonger entre ses bras. Elle eut un frisson et se colla plus près de lui et de la chaleur qu'il continuait de diffuser alors qu'il la serait tendrement.

-Rogue ?

-Hum ?

-Bonne nuit...

Il la sera encore un peu plus, sans l'étouffer mais lui offrant ses bras en guise de refuge, déposa un baiser volatile sur son front et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent presque simultanément, pour les quelques heures qui restaient avant le petit déjeuner et leurs obligations.

* * *

><p>Émilie ouvrit les yeux, bailla et s'étira, en se retournant vers son amant qui dormait toujours. Elle le regarda, avec un petit sourire puis le réveilla, ils allaient être en retard. Il l'embrassa rapidement en guise de bonjour et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme dit du matin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas et elle l'observa se diriger vers son armoire pour en sortir des sous vêtments avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Émilie sortit finalement du lit et se mit en quête des restes de son pyjama, disséminés dans l'appartement, avant de réaliser avec effroi qu'il lui fallait retourner à son dortoir pour pouvoir s'habiller décemment. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de fermer la bouche de stupeur, Rogue l'appela du fond de sa salle de bain. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, alors qu'il lui fit signe de la tête de le rejoindre sous la douche.<p>

-ça ira plus vite, dit il simplement, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau en poussant un soupir d'extase tandis qu'il s'activait à la savonner.

-Je n'ai pas d'affaires ici, et je ne pense pas qu'aller déjeuner en pyjama soit acceptable.

-On va trouver quelque chose, mais la prochaine fois, tu amèneras des vêtements de rechange d'accord ?

-Oui, bafouilla t elle, surprise par ce tutoiement.

-Bien, allez, on y va.

Il arrêta l'eau, attrapa des serviettes sur une étagère, lui en tendit une et s'essuya avant d'enfiler un boxer blanc et de retourner dans la chambre. Émilie avait du mal à suivre le nouveau rythme imposé par Rogue mais elle se dépêcha de se sécher pour le rejoindre. Il lui avait préparé des affaires sur le lit et était déjà en train de s'habiller, accrochant les boutons de sa chemise.

-Je pense que si tu mets un de mes shorts et une chemise sur ton pyjama, ça devrait passer, mais tu risques d'avoir un peu froid.

-Pas grave, répondit elle en découvrant le short noir et la chemise assorties, biens trop grands pour elle.

Elle enfila son pyjama puis le short qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et enfin la chemise, qu'elle ne ferma qu'en bas avant de faire un nœud avec les pans trop larges. Puis elle mit ses ballerines et se planta devant Rogue qui avait repris son habit habituel avec sa cape. Il la tînt par la main jusqu'à la sortie, où il regarda à gauche et à droite avant de sortir, suivi par la serdaigle. C'était amusant de voir à quel point il s'inquiétait d'être découvert. Il lui adressa un sourire discret puis parti dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle. Émilie attendit un moment avant de faire de même, sous le regard soupçonneux du portrait qui gardait l'entrée. Elle traversa les cachots, sans croiser personne et entra dans la Salle presque pleine avant de s'asseoir à sa place sous les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades auxquels elle répondit par un sourire. Elle se hasarda à jeter un coup d'oeil à Rogue qui lui, fixait son café, tout en discutant avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier devait profondément l'agacer vu le visage sombre qu'affichait le professeur de potions. Il leva la tête vers Émilie et roula des yeux en signe de lassitude, ce qui la fit s'étouffer à moitié avec son thé. Malheureusement, le directeur capta ce regard et fit geste à la serdaigle de venir. Elle se demanda si elle avait le droit de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais finalement, elle se leva, emportant avec elle sa tasse de thé, et vînt se placer devant les deux professeurs.

-J'étais en train d'expliquer certaines choses à Severus, mais apparemment cela vous concerne aussi Miss, commença t il avec un regard malicieux.

Il fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installa, mal à l'aise en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'un ou l'autre de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

-Il se trouve que pour une raison obscure, des cognements violents provenant des murs ont amené notre concierge à faire un tour dans les cachots sous conseil de nombreux portraits, et pour une raison encore plus mystérieuse, ils venaient des appartements du professeur Rogue. Étonné, il a donc demandé au portrait gardien de votre espace personnel, ce qui se passait. Ce dernier a répondu que cela durait depuis qu'une élève était entrée en prétextant une urgence, environ une heure plus tôt. est donc venu m'en parler et nous sommes descendu frapper votre porte Severus. Sans autre réponse que des, comment dire, cris assez expressifs. Le portrait n'a pas pu nous dire de quelle élève il s'agissait malheureusement, ce qui m'a empêché de vérifier si celle si était majeure mais de toute évidence il se trouve que oui, alors, je n'ai pas réellement mon mot à dire n'est ce pas ? Demanda t il en fixant de ses yeux bleus Émilie qui rougissait.

-Je...enfin je...

-Cette élève n'y est pour rien Dumbledore, j'en prend l'entière responsabilité, annonça Rogue d'une voix ferme.

-Oh je n'en doute pas Severus ! Répondit il en souriant encore plus. Je ne vais pas vous punir pour ça mais, s'il y a une prochaine fois, ce dont je ne doute pas vu la nuit que vous avez passé, veillez simplement à utiliser un sort d'insonorisation.

Même Rogue baissa la tête, légèrement honteux et n'osant pas regarder Émilie qui fondait littéralement sur sa chaise. Le directeur se leva et en guise de salut, lança gentiment à la serdaigle.

-Jolie chemise, avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle attendit qu'il ne s'en aille pour souffler longuement, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse, tandis qu'elle entendait Rogue qui pouffait de rire.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle professeur ?

-Je ne pensais pas que nous avions fait tant de bruits, plaisanta t il.

-Et encore, dit Émilie, vous n'avez rien vu.

-Hum serait ce une invitation ?

-Si vous vous entraînez au sort d'insonorisation, ça se pourrait bien... et encore faut il que vous acceptiez de m'accueillir dans vos cachots, monsieur le professeur.

-Quand vous voulez Miss...quand vous voulez...répondit il à voix basse, tout en frôlant la jambe de la jeune fille.

Celle ci lui lança un sourire de défi, avant de s'en aller de la Grande Salle vers son dortoir, son cours de métamorphose, de potion, de sortilèges, puis le déjeuner, l'histoire de la magie et la botanique, le repas et enfin, l'appartement de Rogue, caché au fond d'un couloir, derrière le tableau d'un magicien qui apparemment, n'aimait pas trop le bruit.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilàààà c'est fiiniiiiii j'espère que vous avez apprécié, ce qui est probable si vous lisez ceci, étant arrivés à la fin ;-)<strong>


End file.
